zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 15
Saria was dead. All was silent. Nobody knew what to say. She was my best friend, and my only friend for a long period of time. She was always there when I needed her, I don't know what I could do now. It was indeed a tragic event. The death of Saria. It was as if, somebody knew when, what, and where to do it. And it seemed like she had so much life; so much life until, until I came! I was sad, confused, dazed, and shocked. I don't know what kind of beast would kill her. Nor do I know why and how she died. We said a few words, and left. Navi, Tatl, Tael, Phos, Skull Kid, and I left. The sage of the forest was dead. ---- We all were walking to Termina field. The fires blazed through the fields, and happiness was as dead as the deepest abyss beneath the sea. Nothing seemed to be running about or playing, or dashing through the breeze. We were just sad. Sad and felt alone, Skull Kid had a grim look on his face, Phos was just ignoring everything, and the fairies drooped their head down in despair. I tried to change the mood. "Well... Saria said, Saria said that there were four Terminan Sages. I'm assuming that has to do with the 11 gems on this bracelet. I'm assuming that the four colors I don't know what they mean will be the four Terminan Sages." "Where do we start?" asked Skull Kid, he seemed so sad and unhappy. It was as if, as if he was good friends with Saria. "South, North, West, East. Like you did before." Phos said, he knew what he was saying- and I didn't know how or why. ---- We departed to the south. Through the thick swamps we went, flames burned on the tops of the trees. It was more of a jungle than a swamp. I found my way around Woodfall temple. Skull Kid, Phos, and the fairies followed closely behind. I walked in the temple, and all was peaceful. It was shocking. We walked around the corridors and up the stairs, the water was even purified. It was peaceful, too peaceful. I managed to get to the boss room alive with Phos, Skull Kid, the fairies and me. It was quiet. In the chamber of the boss, place powder keg. I remembered what she said, and so I put my Goron Mask. Navi, Tael, Phos, and Skull Kid who did not see me transform with a mask before look sickened. I suppose it was disturbing. When large enough to carry it, I placed a powder keg in the center of the room, I told everybody to back up. We plugged our ears and awaited the explosion. It came, the ground opened up, revealing another chamber. We jumped inside. "It's quiet and empty." I waited a moment. I heard breathing, but it was none of ours. It was- Odolwa. He jumped at me from behind and tried to strike me with his sword, but it was dark enough that Phos managed to stun him for a few moments. He managed to get out of his paralyzation. He leaped up and slashed at us in a plethora of slashes. It's not just Odolwa, it's Frenzied Odolwa. Odolwa cornered me into the corner of the chamber, I had nothing left to do but call Phos and Skull Kid who tried to stay out of this fight. They couldn't get out of it under my watch, though. Skull Kid jumped out and tried to distract Odolwa. He got nowhere besides hurting himself. Odolwa dropped me from the grip that was blistering my shoulders, and we saw him shoot out many insects that crept towards him. Skull Kid panicked, now he was cornered. He had no idea what to do, he was in a heap of trouble. Before Odolwa could do anything, I yelled out, "Skull Kid!" and passed my old Gilded sword to him, I decided if we lived I'd give it to him. He slashed around the sword in hopes of killing the insects, it had no effect. The insects were creeping closer to Skull Kid, as well as Odolwa. I thought how I could do something, and realized. I threw out a bombchu, and it went directly into the path of the insects. The insects burst into flames, and vanished. Odolwa wasn't playing slowly anymore, he quickly turned around, and grabbed me and Phos (Who was "getting my back") by the necks, and I swear I could've heard him talk. We were choking and turning purple, until we saw that there was something sticking out of his stomach, and I just realized that Skull Kid stabbed him from behind and went through to the stomach. Odolwa lost his grip, and let go of our necks. He coughed up blood, choked on air, and died. "Skull Kid, thankyou. That took guts. You can keep the Gilded Blade." "R-really? You mean it?" "Of course." We were silent for a moment, until Phos uttered something. "Riv siciv tu xen..." Phos muttered, "What?" Skull Kid asked meakly, "Riv siciv tu xen, that's what he said. That's what that Frenzied Odolwa said." "Does it mean anything?" I asked, "It's Sheikahn." "Sheikahn for what?" Skull Kid and I asked in unison, "Murder the Hero of Time." ---- Thus ends Chapter 15. Here's the sixteenth chapter.